el chico de cabello dorado
by ire elric
Summary: Después de recuperar sus cuerpos, Ed vuelve a tener 14 años, alphonse por alguna razón quiere que Ed desaparezca, mientras que Ed se siente solo, Roy podrá ayudarlo a que se de cuenta que el lo cuidará. Parental roy/ed, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Explicaciones: Edward y Alphonse ya recuperaron sus cuerpos ( aquí edward tiene sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos), además no tuvo que dar su puerta de la verdad( aun puede usar alquimia) lo que dio a cambio fue tener 14 años otra vez.

No soy dueña de los personajes ni del anime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Edward volvió a central, Al había decidido a quedarse en casa de los Rockbell, de por si el y winry eran alguna razón Al había esta actuando raro con Ed, era como si quisiera que se fuera, así que Ed decidió ir un tiempo a ver como estaban Roy y los demás para darle un respiro a Al .

Ed se quedo pensando un tiempo lo que iba a pasar cunado los demás vieran que tenia 14 años otra vez, el tenia miedo que pensaran que el era un homúnculo o algo así.

Cuando llego a la sede vio a Mafia Ross caminando hacia el, cuando lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de terror como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. " un homúnculo!"Ross empezó a disparar, por suerte Ed sabia esquivar balas. "Espere yo no soy un homúnculo" Ed dijo mientras corrí hacia la oficina de Mustang," mientes!. Edward ya es un adulto" Ross dijo mientras cargaba su arma.

Por desgracia los únicos que sabian que Ed era de esa edad era Mustang, Al y los Rockbell.

Ed por fin encontró la oficina de mustang, entro azotando la puerta como antes acostumbraba, ignoro todas las miradas confusas de los soldados de Roy llego al escritorio y se escondo debajo de el.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Maria Rosa entro jadeando y enfurecida." señor lo lamento por haber entrado así, no ha visto a un pequeño homúnculo bastardo por aquí?","homúnculo!?" todos preguntaron en coro, "si, se asemaja mucho a edward aunque se ve mas joven , como la edad que tenia cuando lo conocí"Roy se puso de pie, levantando a Ed con el, que en ese instante estaba peleando con su agarre."ahí esta!", "se equivoca ponga su arma abajo"Roy dijo con su voz firme. "Pero señor es un homúnculo" hawkeye alegó. " no se los he contado, pero Ed tuvo que dar a cambio algo para recuperar el cuerpo de Al", "que fue señor?"Feury pregunto.

Hubo un corto silencio cuando Roy volvió hablar. "Volver a tener 14 años".

"Entonces, este es edward?!"

"Si"

"Ya me podría bajar" Ed dijo un poco molesto

"Oh! Perdón Ed"

"Veo que su actitud a mejorado" hawkeye añadió

Ed solo se sonrojo y dejo de alegar. "Y a que viniste Ed?"

" A pasar un rato, creo que Al necesita un pequeño respiro de mi"

Roy se preocupo al escuchar eso, como que al estaba harto de Ed si ya habían pasado tanto juntos esto era raro. "Porque dices eso?"

"Últimamente se enoja mas conmigo y ni siquiera me quiere ver es como si..."

"Como que Ed?"

"Como si quisiera que desapareciera"

'Ed"

"No lo culpo nadie me quiere cerca por mi mal carácter, yo no tengo a nadie..."

Roy le dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras de Ed. Se lavanto se acerco a Ed y le dio un abrazo." no digas eso, si tienes a alguien me tienes a mi y al equipo"

Ed sintió que sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, recordando cuantas tantas veces Roy lo había protegido y ayudado y se dio cuenta que siempre vio a Roy como su verdadero padre.

Xxcxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por ahora esto es todo espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar cada sábado

Revisen porfa y dejenme sus comentarios.

Ire elric fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto!

Lo lamento por varios errores, soy nueva en fanfiction.

No soy dueña del anime.

Edward se había quedado dormido en el Sillon de Roy después de haber llorado tanto.

Roy quería cuidarlo mucho.

"Señor, ¿quien se encargará de Ed?" Hawkeye preguntó

" yo lo pienso cuidar" Roy respondió, "además quiero averiguar porque Ed piensa que Al lo odia"

" yo también quisiera saberlo", "además la actitud de Ed es mas suave"

"No crees que así esta bien Hawkeye?"

"En realidad me agrada mucho"

"A mi también"

Roy cogió en sus hombros a Edward, se despidió de su equipo y se fue al estacionamiento.

En todo el camino Ed se fue profundamente dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ed punto de vista xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba en casa de los rockbells encerrado en la habitaciones de invitados.

"Al dejame salir de aqui, por favor!" yo me sentía tan desesperado, ya había estado ahí 3dias, sin comer nada.

" si no hubieras existido, papá no se hubiera ido" Al me dijo muy fría mente, yo sentí como esas palabras me rompían interiormente.

"Al... Porque?"

"Ed?"

"Winry"

"Winry por favor sacame de aquí por favor!"

"Para que? Para que solo seas un estorbo para nosotros, No?"

"Winry..."

Porque todos ellos me odian... Porque?

"Roy.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Punto de vista general xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy ya había llegado a su casa, cuando bajo a Ed del coche el seguía dormido.

Lo llevo a la habitación de invitados y cuando lo puso en la cama, Ed empezó a llorar.

Esto preocupó a Roy mucho, sacudió a Ed, " Ed despierta", Ed por fin abrió los ojos,"papá sacame de aquí, por favor"

"Ed que te paso?"

"Al...me tuvo encerrado por 3 días, sin comer" Ed dijo mirando hacia el suelo

"Pero como?, porque?"

"El me dijo que.." los ojos de Ed se llenaron de lágrimas "si yo no hubiera existido, hohenheim no se hubiera ido"

"Ed eso es mentira, el tomo su elección no tuvo nada que ver contigo, ya no llores" Roy le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"Gracias..." "papá" con esa ultima palabra Roy se quedo boquiabierto, pero a la vez se sentía muy honrado. Ed se volvió a dormir, pero esta vez su cara tenia una gran sonrisa, Roy le seguía acariciando el cabello cuando alguien toco a la bajo y cuando abrió...

"Buenas noche coronel" Al dijo cortésmente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actualice antes, pero aun esperen el capítulo del sábado

Revisen! Espeto con ansias su comentarios y sus criticas

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Ire Elric fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

Como lo prometí, aqui esta el capitulo 3!

Wow! Aquí estoy muy emocionada!

Disfrutenlo, no soy dueña del anime!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy estaba muy serio viendo a Al. "Que haces aquí?!, ¿Como te atreves a venir a verle la cara a Ed después de lo que le hiciste?!" Roy dijo muy enojado, apretando sus puños.

Al se quedo mirando al suelo,"para eso he venido, para pedirle disculpas por lo que le hice " Al dijo tristemente.

En ese comentó Ed fue bajando por las escaleras "Papá?, quien esta aquí?" Ed dijo con voz tranquila Al se paró y se dirigió a Ed, lo abrazo, Ed estaba tenso con su agarre, "perdoname Ed fui un tonto, no debí haberte encerrado perdoname hermanito " Al se puso a llorar. "Yo te perdono hermano" Ed dijo muy contento.

Roy al ver esto estaba muy feliz.

Después de un rato.

Ed se quedo dormido. " oye Al si te vuelves a poner loco, no dejare que te le acerques a Ed! Me escuchaste? " Roy dijo muy seriamente. "Sin ofender Roy, pero tu con que autoridad puedes hacer eso?". Roy al escuchar eso le dijo " bueno hace años cuando Ed estaba en la milicia, en una misión el resultó muy herido y como se necesitaba de un tutor decidí hacerme cargo de él " Roy dijo muy satisfecho.

"Tu puedes dormir en el sofá, descansa Alphonse" Roy le dijo mientras ponía a Ed en sus hombros,

Después de llevar a Ed a su habitación y acomodarlo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Xxxxxxxxxxx periodo de tiempo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Roy escucho su despertador, se vistió rápido para el trabajo, bajo ala cocina y preparo el desayuno para Ed y Al.

Ed se despertó con el olor a hotcakes y bajo. Roy ese percató de la presencia de Ed "ya me voy a trabajar, llego en la noche te quedas con Al, nos vemos" Roy dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y sus llaves, " nos vemos papá! "Ed se despidió.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la puerta de la entrada Alphonse estaba poniendo un polvo para dormir en el jugo de Ed.

Después de que Roy se fue " Ed vamos a desayunar! , Aquí esta tu vaso! "Al le entrego el jugo a Ed, " gracias" Al vio con gusto que Ed se tomo todo el jugo y antes de que comenzara a comer su hotcake se quedo bien dormido " perfecto "Al tenia un sonrisa muy macabra, tomó a Ed en sus hombros y se fue aun lugar que nadie sabe que aun existe...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMas tardeXxxxxxx

" bien Hawkeye no podrás dispararme o evitar que me vaya ya terminé mi papeleo" Roy miraba muy orgulloso todos sus papeles firmados.

"En eso tiene razón, además será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Ed, me preocupa que este solo con Al después de todo lo que le hizo" Hawkeye en verdad sonaba preocupada

" si yo también no me quede tan confiado"

Cuando Roy llego a casa no había nadie fue a la cocina y ahí estaba todo el desayuno, cuando agarro el vaso de Ed vio que tenia fragmentos de polvo blanco, esto lo angustio mucho corrió a la Habitación de invitados y estaba vacía. Bajo al sofá y encontró un frasco, era una medicina para dormir y cuando la abrió era el mismo polvo blanco que había en el vaso de Ed.

Al estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esto es todo por ahora!

Roy tendrá que investigar muy afondo!

Espero sus criticas, reviciones y opiniones

Hasta la próxima!

Ire Elric fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Actualizo antes porque varios me lo han pedido! Y yo estoy q la orden de los fans!

Disfruten!

No soy dueña del anime!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Todo mi investigación valió la pena después de varios intentos encontré el edificio que ha estado oculto en central por tanto tiempo." Al tenia a Ed en sus hombros inconsciente.

Enfrente de ellos había una gran torre que había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, Al entró, la torre solo tenia 2pisos, Al tuvo que crear un elevador con algunos metales y cuerdas que estaban ahí,

Cuando termino subió a Ed al segundo piso ,abrió una habitación y colocó a Ed en la cama, antes de que el saliera, aplaudió y combinó todos los materiales del cuarto para que Ed no pudiera escapar usando alquimia y la cerró con llave.

Después de eso volvio al primer piso observando lo que había alrededor. " parece que al antiguo habitante de este lugar le fascinaban los libros! " Al dijo mientras sacaba uno de los montones que había a su alrededor.

"Ese mocoso habrá deseado nunca haber existido, eso le pasa por haber hecho que papá nos abandonara pero bueno ya no hara mas daño, ya que se quedara para siempre en esa habitación!, si no hubiera hecho que papá se fuera mamá no hubiera muerto y no tendrias un destino así' Al dijo amarga mente

El teléfono de Al empezó a sonar (un regalo hecho por winry).

" bueno? "

"Al!"

"Winry, mi vida!"

"Estas bien?" winry sonaba preocupada

"Si tranquila , no me descubrieron, se la creyeron"

"Perfecto! Eso significa que ya lo tienes!?"

"Si, ya vendrás, te extraño"

"Mañana por la mañana saldré para allá"

"Bien..."

Se empezó a escuchar una voz arriba

"Tengo que colgar..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ed punto de vista xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo estaba oscuro... No había nada... Nadie ... Solo oscuridad... Y un horrible dolor de cabeza!

Me desperté y mi cabeza me dolía mucho, cuando abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba en la casa de papá estaba en un lugar desconocido, rápidamente trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude, así que trate de usar alquimia pero tampoco funciono. Trate de escapar por la ventana pero tampoco pude abrirlo, esto me trajo recuerdos de la habitación de invitados de Ruzembul esto me trajo un dolor en la espalda, pensar en eso me hacia sentir mal. "Bien.." se escucho una voz, esto me hizo sentir mas aliviado, "ayuda! Por favor estoy encerrado aquí!, me escucha!" empecé a gritar.

"Tengo que colgar" se escucho, luego los pasos se empezaron a escuchar mas que se detuvieron en frente de la puerta. "Nunca saldrás de aquí"

Me quede en shock cuando reconoci la voz... Era Al.

"Pero tu dijiste que lo sentías y que estabas avergonzado por lo que paso!"

"Todo fue una mentira, yo... Te odio Edward Elric!" Sus pasos se alejaron.

Y de nuevo lo único que había era oscuridad... Nada más oscuridad y tristeza...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero sus reviciones, comentarios y criticas!

Esperen el capítulo del sábado! Roy empezara su búsqueda!

Ire elric fuera!


	5. Chapter 5

Especial día de las madres!

No soy dueña del anime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ed punto de vista xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba oscuro... Ya era noche... No quería prender la luz...

He sido tan mal hermano?...

Tal vez tan bien fui un mal hijo y por eso Hoehinheim no me soportaba y se largo...

Causando que mamá se pusiera triste...

Por mi culpa murió mamá, por mi culpa Al perdió su cuerpo, por mi culpa me odia y le he causado tantos problemas a papá...

Perdón por ser tan malas persona, perdón!. Senti que mis lágrimas recorrían mi mejilla y de ahi quede dormido...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx sueño de Ed Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba en mi casa de ruzenbul , la que queme, pero estaba entera, cuándo baje a la cocina mamá estaba cocinando las galletas que tanto me gustaban cuando era mas pequeño.

Varias lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla. "Mamá perdoname...todo fue mi culpa..."

Mamá volteo y me dio un abrazo. "Mi niño no tienes de que disculparte no es tu culpa!"

"Claro que lo es, si yo no hubiera existido Hoehinheim no se hubiera ido!"

"No lo creo, el tenia que irse para completar algo, ya no te preocupes!"

"Al me odia"

"El se dará cuenta de su error"

"Tu crees?"

"Ya lo veras, todo se resolverá mi niño, todo saldrá bien..."

"Como podre volver a central?..."

"Tu puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo, eres un niño muy inteligente... Tanto para que te digan prodigio"

Y ahí me quede abrazando a mi mamá...

La persona que nunca iba a olvidar, la persona que mas me amo cuando ella estaba viva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno el próximo capítulo sera mas largo promesa!

Feliz día de las madres!

El próximo capitulo Roy empezara a buscar a su pequeño

Espero sus criticas, opiniones y reviciones!

Ire elric fuera!?


	6. Chapter 6

Bien como lo prometí esté capítulo sera mas largo!

Disfrutenlo!

No soy dueña del anime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy estaba mirando el frasco, no podía creer que Alphonse los había engañado, y lo peor es que el le había creído, había dejado a Ed solo, lo había abandonado, y tal vez nunca lo volveria a ver..

Roy se quedo toda la noche culpándose por lo que había pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxal día siguiente xxxxx

*sonido del despertador*

*sonido den despertador*

"Callate maldita cosa!* Roy grito arrojando su almohada al despertador, después se volvió a recostar.

...

" espera, que hora es?"el reloj apuntaba las 8 en punto

" que!" Roy se levantó y se fue a cambiar para irse a trabajar antes de que Riza loid ó sus llaves, y se fue a la sede lo mas rápido posible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfx mientras tanto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parece que el jefe va a llegar tarde" Havoc dijo en tono burlón

"Ahora que le habrá pasado?" Feury dijo preocupado

No tengo la menor idea, pero si llega un minuto tarde le dispararé eso es seguro"Hawkeye dijo molesta y desenfundando su pistola.

En ese momento alguien llegó azotando la puerta.

"Lamento la demora" Roy dijo jadeando

"Explique su demora y tal vez No le disparé"

"Lo que paso... Ed... Fue..."

"Que le paso a Ed?!"

"Alphonse se lo llevó"

"Cómo pasó eso?!"

Alphonse le puso un medicamento para dormir y no tengo la menor idea de a donde se lo pudo haber llegado"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Señor nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a Ed"

"Enserio harían eso por mi?"

"Señor, si señor!"

"Primero vayamos a la estación a ver si los han visto'

" buena idea Hawkeye "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disculpe no ha visto a dos chicos rubios, uno pequeño con ojos de oro"

"No señor no he visto ningún rubio hoy lo lamento"

"Eso quiete decir que no han salido de central"

"Hay que preguntar en la ciudad"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así fue como Roy y sus subordinados fueron a preguntar por el chico del cabello dorado, hasta que después de estar buscando toda la tarde:

"Oh! Yo si los he visto" una chica les dijo

"Enserio! Hacia donde se fueron?!"Roy dio entusiasmado

"Iban directo al bosque"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, se dice que en el bosque hay una torre abandonada" Feury comentó

"Ahi debía haber llevado a Ed"

"Hay que apresurar nos!"

"Coronel se que le urge ver a Ed pero todos estamos muy cansados, mañana a primera hora lo iremos a buscar, usted también debe descansar"

Roy a regañadientes acepto

Ya verás que te salvaré mi pequeño...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien eso es todo por ahora esperen la actualización del sábado!

Espero sus comentarios, criticas y reviciones!

Ire elric fuera!


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos he vuelto!

Este capítulo lo he estado escribiendo desde el martes ahh... Se me fue el internet y fue una locura ya que tenia que entregar un proyecto importante pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez

No soy dueña del anime!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la frontera de central, Roy estaba mirando al bosque mientras que sus subordinados trataban de convencerlo a regresar a casa, porque aunque hubiera aceptado, ellos sabían que era muy terco y podía quedarse ahí toda la noche si fuera necesario con tal de cumplir su cometido.

"Coronel por favor Regresemos, así usted descansara y podrá encontrar a Ed más rápido" Falman trató de convencerlo, pero fue un intento fallido.

"Coronel sabemos cuanto quiere encontrar al jefecito pero mañana podrá verse mejor el bosque y podremos encontrar el lugar mas rápido" Havoc lo intento pero fallo.

Nadie podía convencerlo hasta que...

"Roy mustang!, se va a ir a descansar para que mañana pueda tener todas sus fuerzas para salvar a su pequeño!, entendió!?" Riza le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

'_tiene razón, si no descanso bien no tendré las fuerzas para poder salvar a mi pequeño y menos si Alphonse me ataca' Roy pensó

Los esfuerzos de Riza habían funcionado, por fin pudo convencer al coronel terco.

"Esta bien, voy a descansar"

Todo el equipo suspiro de alivio.

Falman fue por el coche, después todos se subieron y fueron a todas las casas de los subordinados.

La primera en llegar a casa fue Riza, " señor trate de descansar para mañana, lo veré a las 7:00" dio un saludo y entro a su casa.

'Como es que siempre me termina convenciendo?' Roy pensó

Al final el coronel llegó a su casa a descansar pero no podía quitarse de la monte el bosque...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx sueño de Roy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba oscuro no podía verde nada hasta que pude ver a mi pequeño hincado y llorando, me acerque a el y me agache, cuando le toqué el hombro el volteo.

Se me quedó mirando por un instante hasta que por fin habló:

" papá, al fin viniste, gracias al cielo, estas aquí! " Ed me abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Lo saque de ese horrible lugar y volvimos a casa, yo nunca había estado tan feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy dormirá con una sonrisa muy amplia.

,... Paso de tiempo...,...

Por fin ya era de mañana

Por primera hez en su vida Roy se levantar temprano sin tener que tener una cita con una mujer hermosa, y de hecho todo eso iba a terminar ya que seria un padre soltero, pero eso ya no importaría ya que podría estar con su pequeño demonio de cabello dorado.

Bajo a desayunar lo mas rápido que pudo, se baño, y se puso sus guantes de alquimia de fuego, y enfundo su pistola.

"Me pregunto si el coronel ya se habrá levantado" Riza se dirigia a la casa de Roy, se puso a pensar un poco más "no lo creo" y llego a la puerta

*sonido del timbre*

*sonido del timbre*

"Ya voy!" Roy grito

"Un segundo ese fue el coronel?" Riza pensó sorprendida

Roy abrió la puerta "oh teniente!, lista?"

"Siempre señor" Riza contestó

"Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno esto es todo por ahora...

Agradezco sus criticas, opiniones. Perdonen por todas las faltas de ortografía, ah... Me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora de fanfics y tal vez varios piensen que este es el peor fanfic de fanfiction, y tal vez varios piensen que no me esfuerzo, prometo esforzarme mas, también se que debo mejorar en mi narración . Mil disculpas.

Ire elric... Fuera


	8. Chapter 8

Bien volví!

Lamento no haber actualizado el anterior sábado, pero aquí esta el capitulo 8! Disfrutenlo!

No soy dueña del anime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás"

"Claro señor!" Riza y Roy esperaron a que el resto del equipo llegara al lugar.

Roy ahora estaba dando vueltas impacientemente.

"Señor tiene que tranquilizarse!, todo saldrá bien, ya verá" Riza dijo tratan donde calmar las ansias del coronel. Todo el equipo fue llegando poco a poco.

"Ya estamos todos, vamos!" Roy grito entusiasmado Mientras Roy y los demás se adentraban al bosque unos ojos azules los observaban desde las sombras...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Al punto de vista xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah... Que aburrido estoy, que lastima que winry no ha llegado, sino ella me podría hacer pasteles de manzanas, pero bueno... Ahora que lo pienso el mocoso no ha hecho ningún ruido desde ayer que despertó, voy a ver que tiene.

Tomé el elevador para llegar al segundo piso. Cuando llegué todo estaba en silencio, abrí la puerta encontrando a Edward sentado en su cama con su mirada perdida en la ventana. Y viéndolo bien se veía muy delgado de lo normal además de que su cabello era muy largo, no supe que decirle, así que en silencio me marché de la habitación.

Cuando salí de ahi me sentía un poco culpable de que el estuviera así, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta principal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx punto de vista normal Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy y los demás estuvieron caminando hasta que encontraron la torre que estaban buscando.

"Aquí es" Roy salio corriendo

"Señor espere puede ser que ya nos esperen con una trampa!" Riza dijo mientras corría detrás del coronel.

"Oigan! Nosotros también estamos aqui!" Havoc y Breda gritaron y corrieron .

Cuando Roy abrió la puerta la sala estaba vacía. "No!, esto no puede ser!" Roy corrió hacia las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba, Riza detrás de el y sus demás subordinados también.

Roy se dirijo a la primera puerta que vio, azotó la puerta cuando la abrió y descubrió que estaba vacía. Decepcionado Roy se sentó en la cama de dicha habitación, su mano sintió unos cabellos , el levantó uno y se dio cuenta que era un cabello dorado, "es de Ed!" Riza se acercó al coronel y tomó el cabello que tenía en su mano "definitivamente este cabello es de Ed" eso significa que estuvo aquí.

"Ed... Donde estas?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx punto de vista de Alphonse xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah... Logramos escapar a tiempo y todo gracias a ti winry hermosa" winry se sonrojó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Por desgracia no podía abrazarla porque yo estaba cargando a Edward que cuando lo cargué lo sentí muy ligero mas de lo normal esto me preocupo un poco y además es que no hablo ni hizo ningún gesto. Que tendrá este chico? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok! Otro capitulo más! Agradezco todas sus criticas y opiniones dadas espero con ansias más tanto buenas como negativas!

Que le pasa a Ed porque no quiere hablar? Jajajaja solo yo lo se!

Ire elric fuera!


	9. Chapter 9

Bien regresé!

Lamento estar actualizando después pero he tenido varios compromisos

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 9!

No soy dueña del anime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Roy punto de vista xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! Esto no puede ser!, como rayos supo Alphonse que veníamos!" Roy gritaba mientras golpeaba la pared.

"Señor tiene que parar!" Riza trataba de tranquilizar al coronel.

"Oiga jefe debería ver esto" todos voltearon a ver a Havoc que estaba señalando a una ventana rota.

"Parece que el jefecito rompió la ventana y escapo por ahi" Breda se acerco a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que faltaba la cortina, además que había un mechón de la cortina.

"Vaya. La cortina es del mismo color de caballo de Edward."

Después de escuchar eso Roy se puso a pensar.

Y luego se dio cuenta.

"Tal vez... Ed... Logro escapar"

"Eso es lo que acabo de decir!" Havoc grito

"Eso quiere decir que no pudo haber ido muy lejos" Hawkeye dijo.

"Entonces debemos darnos prisa!"

"Si señor!" todos respondieron

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx punto de vista de Alphonse Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya me cansé!, este mocoso no se mueve, no dice nada, que tiene?!" Alphonse grito.

"Mi amor ya no te enojes pronto podremos dejarlo en un pueblo, tal vez alguien busca sirviente!" winry trato de calmarme.

"Tienes razón, pero debería ponerlo abajo para descansar " En realidad sol quería saber que tenía el maldito mocoso.

Cuando lo baje me di cuenta de algo que no me esperaba.

Lo que estuve llevando en mi espalda todo el tiempo era un muñeco, Este muñeco estaba hecho de almohadas y una cortina dorada deshilachada como peluca.

"NO PUEDE SER!" Winry volteo a verme preocupada, pero esa cara cambio y se volvió una cara de enojo.

"Como es que no te diste cuenta!?" Winry me abofeteo y me siguió regañando.

"Tu tampoco te diste cuenta!, es culpa de los dos" y ahi seguimos culpando el uno al otro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx punto de vista de Ed xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que el muñeco los haya engañado.

Mi estomago empezó a gruñir

Enserio necesitaba comer algo y además tenia que tonar mucha agua, pero eso podía esperar un poco mas.

Por desgracia perdí mucho peso y mi cabello estaba extremadamente largo, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo quería regresar a casa con papá.

Para mi suerte ( que en realidad era muy mala) empezó a llover "genial, lo que me faltaba!"

Después de correr tanto por fin llegue a central. Corrí por las calles con tal de encontrar la casa de papá o la de hawkeye.

Después de un rato, empecé a escuchar voces, eran unos soldados que estaban haciendo su guardia.

'Tal vez ellos me puedan ayudar'

Mala idea

"Disculpen, me podrían ayudar a encontrar mi casa?"

Los soldados pusieron la misma expresión de Maria Ross al verme.

"Un homúnculo!" ambos desenfundaron sus armas y me apuntaron.

"Esperen!" la voz de un tercer soldado se escucho.

'Gracias al cielo' pensé

"Atrapenlo y llevenlo al laboratorio NO. 5 " El soldado ordeno

No me podía mover estaba en shock... Porque?... Porque a mi me pasa esto!?, solo quiero volver a mi casa con papá. Y no me di cuenta que mi collar se me había caído.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! Esto lo escribí en clase de Francés

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias sicópata14 por tus grandes ideas!

Dejen sus comentarios y criticas

Ire elric fuera!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh dios mio!‼‼

Ya voy en el capitulo 10!

Disfrutenlo!..

No soy dueña del anime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes de que pasara lo de la pelea del padre, Roy se le acerco a Ed, quien estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina escribiendo de nuevo su reporte.

"Edward... Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños" Roy le dijo.

"Y a ti que te importa coronel bastardo!"

"Pues eres el mas joven de mi equipo y además te mereces un pequeño obsequio, después de tantas hazañas que has hecho"

Edward se sorprendió mucho, esa fue la primera vez que el coronel lo elogiaba sin sarcasmo. Tal vez alguien lo drogó...

Roy le dio una pequeña caja.

"Disfrutalo full metal" Roy dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ed abrió la caja y había un collar con un cristal azul y brillante.

"Que cree que soy una chica.." Ed dijo con enojo y algo de sarcasmo.

Levantó el collar y se dio cuenta que había una nota que decía.

" Esto te protegerá, Feliz cumpleaños 15 Full metal "

Edward sonrió un poco y se puso el collar.

"Coronel Bastardo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx fin del flashback Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como es que termine aquí?...' ese pensamiento era el único que Ed tenia en su mente, mientras los soldados lo esposaban y lo metían a una celda.

"Este es tu nuevo hogar homúnculo" uno de ellos le grito

"Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?!, YO NO SOY UN HOMÚNCULOOOOOO!"

El jefe le dio una cachetada,haciendo que Ed se fuera para atrás.

"Callate maldito homúnculo, nadie te cree!"

" mañana te van a hacer unas pruebas, así que duerme bien, pequeño bastardo "

Uno de ellos se le acerco "yo me quedaré con esto" el hombre levanto el collar azúl.

"No! Eso me lo dio papá no te lo puedes quedar maldito!" el jefe hizo a un lado al soldado y le dio otra cachetada a Ed "los homúnculos no tienen padre y mas vale que te comportes si no quiénes sufrir.

" vámonos chicos "

Los soldados se alejaban diciendo que iban a contar su gran hazaña a toda la cede.

"Seremos héroes!"

"Las chicas vendrán solo para vernos!"

Después las voces desaparecieron.

Papá...

Ed se hizo en bola para conseguir un poco de calor mientras esperaba...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx Punto de vista de Roy Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado ninguna pista de Ed" estaba tan preocupado por Ed, no sabia donde estaba, si estaba bien.

"Ya verá que lo encontraremos jefe" Havoc trato de animarme.

Llegamos a la cede, pasamos junto a los comedores y escuchamos a unos soldados festejando con sus amigos.

"Genial, son los mejores!, lograron capturar a uno de esos malditos homúnculos!" uno de ellos dijo.

Me detuve, podría ser...

Todos me voltearon a ver un poco confundidos de que me haya detenido.

Seguí escuchando atentamente por si los soldados daban la descripción del homúnculo capturado.

Parecía como si hubieran leído mi mente porque uno de ellos se lo preguntó.

"Que aspecto tenia ese homúnculo?"

"Se parecía mucho al alquimista de acero pero eso no puede ser ya que el alquimista de acero ya debe de ser un adulto, ese homúnculo tenia la apariencia de un niño de 14 o 15 años"

Ellos capturaron a Ed...

Todos los soldados se quedaron en silencio hasta que uno hablo

" vaya que collar tan genial tienes, de donde lo sacaste? "

"Ese pequeño bastardo lo tenía, tal vez lo robó" dijo mientras alzaba el collar que Roy le había dado a Ed en su cumpleaños.

Quería quemarlos, apreté mis puños, haciendo que me ganara miradas de preocupación de mis subordinados.

"Hubieran visto su cara cuando le di la cachetada se veía tan asustado como el inútil bastardo que es!" todos los soldados empezaron a reírse

Se atrevieron a golpear a mi pequeño!...

Ya no pude soportarlo mas, me dirige al que parecía el líder y le di un golpe en la mandíbula,Lo halze del cuello " bien ahora me dirás donde esta ese chico! " le dije

"No se de que chico habla" el hombre dijo con temor, "no juegues conmigo!, el homúnculo!"

El hombre se encogió por mi tono de voz, "esta en el laboratorio NO.5!" lo solté.

Me dirigí al del collar "ese collar no es tuyo" mi mirada era amenazante, el soldado se quito el collar y me lo dio.

Me dirigí a mi equipo con mirada determinada

Hawkeye conoce esa mirada mejor que nadie.

Todo mi equipo se preparo para escuchar mis órdenes.

" nos vamos al laboratorio 5!"

"Si señor!" todos saludaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ed espera un poco mas...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

Lamento el retraso pero he tenido mis exámenes.

Pero eso no importa! Ya volví

Dejen sus reviciones!

Ire Elric fuera!


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí esta el capituliño 11!

Wooooooow!

No soy dueña del anime!

PD: saludos a mi amiguis! Sicópata 14!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfx

El jefe de los soldados con su mandíbula adolorida se levanto y hacia un teléfono.

Marcó una serie de números y lo levanto para hablar.

"Doctor grifo debe de ir a inspeccionar el homúnculo del que le hable en este instante!" con esta frase colgó y fue a la enfermería quejándose de el golpe del coronel.

Sus subordinados lo siguieron "pero señor yo no creo que el doctor pueda llegar al laboratorio 5 antes de Mustang y su equipo!" uno de ellos dijo, mientras los otros acordaban con el.

" creen que soy estúpido? "El jefe dijo con tono molesto. Los demás se empezaron a mirar entre si para ver si era mejor quedarse callado o responder.

" no me contesten idiotas, el doctor Grifo vive a unas cuadras del laboratorio así que si lo va a lograr. " todos se sorprendieron y siguieron caminando detrás de su a dolorido jefe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El doctor Grifo iba cruzando la calle para llegar al laboratorio.

Este señor tan inusual era bajito (como del tamaño de pinako) ,su cabello era negro y corto y era de unos 50 años.

Cuando llego al laboratorio se dirigió al lugar donde el jefe le había dicho que encontraría al homúnculo, el pensó que cuando el homúnculo lo viera lo iba atacar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un niño acurrucado y tranquilo.

"Bien pequeño monstruo vamos a ver que puedes hacer" Grifo dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de calibre 34 con balas de metal, listo para disparar y ver la regeneración. Por desgracia el no sabía que no iba a ver regeneración.

Ed escuchó que alguien cargó un arma, cuando volteo vio a un señor apunto de apretar el gatillo y terminar con su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas suplicando piedad.

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy y los demás iban llegando al laboratorio 5 todos aliviados de saber que ya iban a volver a ver a Ed, lo mas raro para todos era que el coronel estaba muy nervioso y nada lo podía tranquilizar.

Cuando Havoc detuvo el coche el primero en bajarse fue Roy que prácticamente salio corriendo hacia el laboratorio los demás lo siguieron.

Roy empezó a abrir todas las puertas y inspeccionar todas las habitaciones con tal de encontrar a Ed.

"Señor no se preocupe ya estamos muy cerca de Ed, debe relajarse un poco." Riza había logrado calmarlo pero de repente se escucho un disparo.

Todos corrieron en dirección al sonido y llegaron a las celdas.

Grifo estaba recargando para otra ronda, Roy vio a que le había disparado y vio a Edward tapando su costilla con una expresión de dolor.

Riza notó que la playera blanca de Ed se estaba tornando roja.

Todos con miedo voltearon a ver a Roy quien ya se había puesto sus guantes de incendiar.

"Me puede decir que estas haciendo?" Roy dijo claramente enfurecido.

Grifo no pareció darse cuenta del peligro que corría "pues que mas investigando a este monstruo" dijo con serenidad.

Roy levanto su mano y chasqueo, haciendo que Grifo se incendiera un poco.

Dejo a Grifo retorciéndose y se dirigió a la celda de Ed, transumuto las rejas y abrió la celda, se agachó y abrazo a Ed.

"Ed... Por fin te encontré..." lágrimas corrían libremente en la cara de Roy.

ahi se quedo por un rato hasta que Riza hablo " señor sera mejor llevarlo a un hospital esta herido " Roy asintió y cargo con delicadeza a Ed.

Todos estaban felices de que por fin lo habían encontrado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry y Alphonse se seguían peleando hasta que Alphonse dijo "sabes! Esta relación no funciona, sera mejor que nos separemos!"

" perfecto! Ya no te soporto, no puedes hacer nada bien, ni siquiera secuestrar a u. Niño! " y ambos se fueron por distintos caminos...

Hasta que Winry volvió "pero aun quiero ser tu amiga!', Alphonse volteo " yo también "

Y volvieron a ir por el mismo camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero sus reviciones!

Y... Esta historia continuara...

Ire Elric fuera!


End file.
